Holding a heart
by Lee Suhae
Summary: Semua akan berakhir sesuai jalan-Nya. Dan, biarkan ia tidur untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitnya... Eunhae fic. Mind RnR pliss? - oneshoot-


Holding a Heart

By –**Lee Suhae**

Lee Hyukjae ~ Lee Donghae

**Eunhae ( Eun!Seme Hae!Uke)**

Romance, yaoi

Diclaimer: **Donghaek is Mine!**

**-oneshoot-**

A/N: This ff that I made when my condition is really bad. And, I do not know what I should do T,T I simply could not continue the story .. so, hopefully I can be a little ff, perhaps, reduce the sense of disappointment to me :) I hope you guys.

* * *

…

_"Calm down .. I'm holding heart"_

Disebuah kamar milik salah satu member Super Junior, terlihat seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk ditepi ranjang. Ditengah gelapnya malam ia mengasingkan diri dari hiruk pikuk suasana luar. Dimana .. member yang lain sedang bercengkerama bersama dilantai atas. Yah .. menikmati hari libur mereka setelah menyelesaikan tour supershow 5 mereka.

Semua bahagia … semua senang … dan, setiap kata yang teruntai pasti ada lawannya. Disaat semuanya tertawa, air mata juga tercurai begitu saja.

Klek.

Eunhyuk menolehkan wajahnya ke arah pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. Hingga, terlihatlah dengan jelas seorang pemuda yang mempunyai fans begitu banyaknya. Seorang pemuda yang … mempunyai wajah paling manis menurutnya diantara member lainnya. Pemuda yang kini telah ia kencani hampir 6 tahun lamanya. Pemuda yang .. dipenampilan mereka terakhir, memberikan boneka Luffy besar kepadanya –hadiah dari elf untuknya –

"Hyukiie .. aku mencarimu dari tadi"

Eunhyuk tersenyum mendengar panggilan manis namanya. Walau, bersamaan dengan itu, hatinya menangis pula. Ia menepuk sebelah duduknya, menyuruh pemuda yang sangat lihai meliuk –liukkan tubuhnya duduk disamping dirinya, dekat dengannya. Hingga dengan muda ia membagi kehangatannya.

"Hmnn"

Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya, saat menikmati kecupan yang diberikan Eunhyuk dikeningnya. Dan, semakin ia memejamkan matanya dalam saat Eunhyuk memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat.

"_Saranghaeyo _Hae –ah"

Donghae tersenyum mendengarnya. Teramat ia suka panggilan sayang itu dan juga, kata cinta yang selalu terlontar dari bibir kekasihnya itu.

"_Nado saranghae ..."_

Pelukan itu bertambah, membuat senyuman manis sang -angelic face- itu ia suka pelukan hangat dan kecupan mesra yang diberikan 'Hyukiie –nya' kepada dirinya. Hingga ia berharap .. kalau, semuanya yang dilakukan Hyukiie –nya padanya akan menjadi hal terakhir yang begitu indah dalam hidupnya.

Eunhyuk merenggangkan pelukannya, menatap sedih mata polos yang saat ini menatapnya. Mata yang mampu membuat dirinya diam dan tak berkutik. Mata yang mampu memenjarakan hatinya. Mata yang saat ini menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut menghangatkan. Meskipun jujur, hati Eunhyuk terasa sakit melihat hal itu.

"Hyukiie, Teuki Hyung, Yesungie Hyung dan Kibum saat ini sedang berada diperjalanan. Kata mereka, mereka ingin kemari ..". Eunhyuk tersenyum mendengar Donghae –nya berceloteh. Hingga, tangannya terulur untuk mengelus pipi kekasihnya itu.

"Kalau begitu .. _Kajja _kita ke atas" ajak Eunhyuk yang ditanggapi Donghae dengan gelengan kecil kepalanya. Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya samar, "_Waeyo? _Kau tak ingin memberi sambutan kepada mereka?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil memandang wajah manis Donghae yang mampu merengkuh hatinya untuk lebih mencintai pemuda manis dari Mokpo tersebut.

Wajah yang selalu hadir disetiap detik dalam nafasnya, bahkan saat tertidur ia pun menemui wajah manis itu. Wajah yang begitu tampan dan manis kala ia melihat Donghae secara bersamaan. Wajah yang terkadang membuat dirinya berpikir, menentukan berapa usia sesungguhnya kekasihnya itu.

Donghae mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Eunhyuk, menatap Eunhyuk dalam.

"Aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu .. hanya bersamamu!"

Eunhyuk terdiam sesaat, walau akhirnya senyum terkembang dibibir tebalnya. Lantas, ia usap perlahan pipi Donghae dengan lembut, serta membubuhkan satu kecupan ringan dibibir tipis Donghaenya. Bibir yang sudah menjadi candunya. Bibir yang terkadang melontarkan tawa kekanakannya. Tawa yang mampu memadamkan amarah Eunhyuk saat Donghae mengusilinya, mem_bully _dirinya, sengaja atau tidak sengaja sekalipun.

"Baiklah.. kalau begitu, kau ingin kita kemana?". Donghae berpikir sejenak, sebelum dirinya menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang milik Hyukiie –nya.

"Aku ingin disini saja … aku lelah"

Hati Eunhyuk terasa hancur mendengar kata –kata yang entah kenapa memilukan hatinya. Ia berusaha tersenyum tegar, mengusap punggung Donghae dengan lembut.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Aku ingin mendengarmu bernyanyi"

"Hm?"

Donghae memejamkan matanya, merubah posisi duduknya lebih mendekat dengan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang mengerti keinginan Donghae agar bisa lebih dekat dengannya, akhirnya mengangkat tubuh Donghae yang terasa lemas, dan mendudukannya diatas pahanya. Donghae tersenyum, merasakan sentuhan Eunhyuk yang begitu lembut, seakan takut akan melukai tubuhnya jika berlaku tidak hati –hati. Ia semakin memejamkan matanya, sekaligus lebih memperat pelukan tangannya pada leher Eunhyuk. Kemudian, menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher Eunhyuk hingga Eunhyuk bisa rasakan .. nafas panas Donghae yang mulai terasa pelan dan lamban.

"Hyukiie .. aku ingin mendengarmu bernyanyi". Donghae mengulangi permintaannya. Kali ini, permintaannya itu terdengar jelas ditelinga Eunhyuk walau, suara Donghae amatlah kecil.

"Baiklah. Lagu apa yang ingin kau dengar?"

Donghae tersenyum, "Marry you, aku ingin mendengarnya untuk terakhir kalinya". Eunhyuk merasakan detak jantungnya berhenti berdetak dan darahnya berhenti untuk mengalir. Bisakah ia meminta pada Tuhan, menghilangkan hari ini saja?

"Setidaknya, lagu itu mampu membuat hatiku tak akan sedih lagi. Karena .. aku tak mungkin bersanding denganmu nantinya"

Eunhyuk hanya diam, tak ingin bersuara karena jika ia berucap. Bukan hanya kata terlontar, melainkan deru isak tangisnya akan terdengar.

Ia sudah berjanji pada Donghae –nya, tepat ulang tahun Donghae beberapa bulan silam. Bahwa dirinya, tidak akan menangis lagi apapun yang akan terjadi. _Seme _harus tegar, _Seme _tidak boleh cengeng. Itu adalah kata yang Donghae ucapkan kala ia melihat Eunhyuk menangis saat_ perform _SuperShow 5. Saat itu Eunhyuk terharu akan adanya elf dalam hidup Super Junior.

"Hyukiie … aku ingin suaramu menjadi terakhir yang aku dengar. Aku ingin pelukanmu menjadi selimut dalam tidurku. Dan aku ingin, ciumanmu menjadi ingatan yang tak akan pernah terhapuskan nantinya"

Eunhyuk mengangguk, "Ya Hae .. aku akan menjadi sosok terakhir dalam hidupmu. Aku sudah memegang hatimu, jadi .. tenanglah". Donghae tersenyum dalam pejamannya, begitu indah wajahnya dan begitu sempurna dirinya.

Eunhyuk mulai bernyanyi, menyanyikan lagu 'Marry you' yang menjadi lagu favorite Donghae –nya. Dimana lagu ini adalah lagu dimana mereka berdua mengekspresikan cinta mereka diatas panggung, dengan tatapan cinta bahkan tingkah konyol mereka. Lagu yang terdapat banyak kenangan manis didalamnya.

Ia terus bernyanyi, dengan senyum sambil memeluk Donghae sayang dalam dekapan hangatnya. Terus ia bernyanyi ..

_Love oh baby my girl  
Geudaen naui juhnbu nunbushige areumdawoon  
Naui shinbu shini jushin suhnmul  
Haengbokhangayo geudaeui ggaman nunesuh nunmuri heureujyo  
Ggaman muhri pappuri dwel ddaeggajido  
Naui sarang naui geudae saranghal guhseul na maengsehalgeyo_

Donghae semakin terlelap dalam tidurnya. Suara khas milik Eunhyuk mampu membuat hatinya merasa tenang. Bahkan, disaat ia sedang sakit.

_Pyuhngsaeng gyuhte isseulge  
Nuhl saranghaneun guhl  
Nungwa biga wado akkyuhjumyuhnsuh  
Nuhreul jikyuhjulge  
(My love)_

Eunhyuk berusaha keras menahan tangisnya, sebisa mungkin menjaga nadanya agar tak sumbang ditelinga Donghae. Cukup –sangat kuat Donghaenya memeluk lehernya, hingga .. panas ditubuh Donghae bisa ia rasakan, menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Bahkan … nafas Donghae yang mulai tersengal –sengal menyapu kulit lehernya.

_Nawa gyuhrhonhaejullae? I do_

"_I do …."_

Eunhyuk membuka matanya, lantas menatap Donghae yang tersenyum dengan masih mata terpejam. Ia tersenyum sedih, "_Would you marry me?_". Ia elus pipi mulus Donghaenya, lantas memberikan satu kecupan terakhir dibibir Donghaenya.

Ia .. mengangkat tubuh Donghae, membaringkan tubuh Donghae dengan posisi yang lebih nyaman. Tak lupa, memberikan selimut tebal miliknya untuk menutupi tubuh Donghae –nya.

**-LSuhae-**

Eunhyuk membuka kamar pintunya, saat terdengar ada suara yang beberapa bulan tak ia dengar. Kini, terlihat siapa orang itu. Ia menatap orang itu yang kini berdiri dengan mata memerah … tangisan, padahal sosok itu, dua sosok berdampingan itu sedang mengenakan pakaian tentara nan gagah.

"Hyuk _Hyung, _D-Dong –hae?"

Ia tersenyum, walau akhirnya senyuman itu hilang tergantikan raut sedih yang memilukan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, sedetik kemudian ia angkat wajahnya. Menatap satu persatu semua saudaranya yang tergabung dalam grup yang sama … dan berakhir pada Kibum, sosok yang menanyai –nya.

"Dia sudah pergi …"

Semua yang ada disitu menangis … menumpahkan segala air mata yang mereka tahan selama beberapa bulan ini. Tangisan untuk orang tercinta mereka .. bahkan, Siwon yang mereka kenal jarang menjatuhkan air matanya, meraung bahkan berteriak histeris sambil memukul dinding diruangan itu.

Lain halnya dengan Kyuhyun, ia hanya diam, sambil menggenggam stick ps miliknya. Hingga, sedetik berlalu air mata itu terjatuh kala ia mengingat …

'_Jangan gunakan waktu istirahatmu untuk bermain ps terus, Kyu"_

Ryeowook dan Sungmin, juga Heechul .. mereka berpelukan bersama –sama. Menangis sambil menyerukan nama orang yang sama.

Kangin dan Shindong .. terdiam, sambil memandangi foto mereka dengan orang yang saat ini telah tiada.

Eunhyuk memilih berjalan menghampiri Kibum yang saat ini, duduk dan menangis disebelah Leeteuk dan Yesung.

"Biarkan dia tenang .. hapus air mata kalian, jangan buat dia sedih saat melihat kita". Semua orang disana, tercengang mendengar penuturan Eunhyuk dan mulai menatapnya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum sekali lagi, "Biarkan ia bahagia tanpa rasa sakitnya".

**-End-**

Apa yang telah saya buat, apa masih bisa ini disebut ff? I really feel this ff .. weird ..? kya,

Maklum, gua membuat ini dalam keadaan gua yang benar –benar buruk. Fiiuuh* singkat banget … gk lama kok buatnya, kurang lebih 30 menit. Tapi, sumpah … gua nangis nulis ff singkat bin gaje ini…

Semoga kalian suka ya guys,

Gua ada kendala dengan ff yang sudah menunggu untuk dilanjutkan. Gua harap kalian masih bisa sabar menunggunya *Smile*

_Mind RnR plisse_ … xD


End file.
